


Holy Water

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Wait, what? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Holy Water

You were walking down the hall with a couple pillows and a blanket in your arms when you heard John’s voice. “I can’t believe it either, Dean.” He sighed. “Never expected to run into her again, let alone find out I have another _kid_.” You could tell that he was pissed, not that you blamed him. “He looks a lot like Sammy did. Yeah, I saw him, too. Asked if you were with me.” John chuckled, making you smile slightly. “He’s gotten _big_, Dean. It’s been eight years, he’s eleven now.” You moved in, placing the bedding on the couch. “Yeah, I’ll tell him. Bye.” After he hung up, he turned to face you. “Just letting Dean know I’ll be a day or two late because of the storm. Told him about Vincent.”

“I heard.” You nodded. “Um, we only have the three rooms, so no spare. I hope the couch is okay. It’s likely that this storm will last a couple days. They usually do.” You wrapped your arms around yourself. “If the power goes out, which is _probably _will, there are flash lights and candles all over the place.”

John ran his hand through his hair. “Power go out that often?”

You shrugged. “Anything above a thunderstorm, yeah.” It wasn’t like it really bothered you. “It’s an old house. But, we needed a place, so here we are. Been here five years now.” Your eyes were looking anywhere but at him.

“You take the usual precautions?”

“I did what I could.” You told him. “It’s hard when you have a toddler who has the strange ability to find everything that he’s not supposed to.” Which meant that any guns, or knives, you had kept had to be well hidden, out of their reach.

He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Salt, holy water?”

Rolling your eyes, you sighed. “Not like I have much time to do anything, John. There’s school, I work full time, home work, shopping, cooking, and so much more. I do that all, so no. I don’t have any holy water.”

“You wouldn’t be _doing _this alone if you hadn’t walked out.” He pointed out.

You nodded. “I get it, you’re upset. I was a hunter, but I am first and foremost a mother. I was thinking of the safety of Oliver, and my unborn chi–”

“_Our_.”

“Our unborn child.” The lights flickered and you looked around, knowing that you had maybe an hour before the power went out. “I’m sure you hate me, which is fine. I don’t regret keeping them out of that world. At all. They’re _safe_, and they never have to worry about if mom is coming home. They’re usually up by seven. Good night.” Not letting him reply, you walked out. You went straight to your room, shutting your door quietly.

John looked around the room, noting the pictures. He walked over to where there was a group of about six of them. “Mom cried, you know.” He turned to see Oliver in the door way, soda in hand. “For a long time after Vinny was born. She thinks I don’t remember, but I do.” Walking in, he went over to a book shelf and pulled out a photo album. “Here. It’s Vinny’s first year.” On the cover it read ’_Vincent John Y/L/N_’. “She never stopped loving you, Dad. I just hope you don’t hate her.”

The older hunter didn’t know what to say, simply watched Oliver walk out of the room. Sitting down on the couch, he opened the book. The first page he was greeted with was a picture of you, nine months pregnant. You looked tired, but you still had a huge grin on your face. Your hands rested on your swollen belly, Oliver giving it a kiss. He smiled softly, turning the page. It had Vincent’s birth stats, and his first picture. Him screaming, looking royally pissed to be out of the womb. He chuckled, remembering when Sam and Dean were born.

He was half way through the book, the power went out. There was a loud ‘oh, come on!’ that came from upstairs. Shutting the book, he set it on the coffee table. John kicked off his boots and pulled off his jacket before laying down. He hoped that after some sleep, it would be easier to talk to you in the morning.

* * *

John woke up to Vincent staring at him. “Ollie said that you’re scary, but in a cool way.” John chuckled as he sat up. “He also said you drive a cool car.”

“I did. Dean has it now.”

“Oh. That _sucks_.” He shrugged, turning and heading towards the kitchen. John got up and followed, smelling coffee.

You were moving around the kitchen, phone between your shoulder and ear, spatula in one hand, frying pan in the other. “I _promise _that I can make up the hours. I don’t want to lose a day because of the storm.” You sighed, putting an egg on each place. “Didn’t Holly want next Friday off? I can work a double. Alright, thanks, Frank. See you in a couple days.” Putting the spatula in the pan, you let your phone drop into your hand.

“Morning.” He grumbled.

“Morning.” You replied, not looking over at him. Your eyes were on another frying pan, that contained bacon and sausage. “Oliver, can you pour everyone some orange juice?” You asked over your shoulder.

Sitting down, John raised an eyebrow. “If there’s nowhere to be today, what’s the rush?”

“It’s a habit. Mom’s _always _on the move.” Oliver shrugged. “She probably won’t relax today.”

You shook your head. “No. I need to catch up on laundry, clean the bathroom, mop, and vacuum. That’s just the top of my head.” You finally finished serving everyone.

“Take it power came back on?” John asked, sipping his juice.

“It’ll be on part of the morning and then go off again.” You told him. “That’s just our life.”

The four of you sat in silence for a few minutes eating. “So, you seeing anyone?” His eyes looked over the table at you.

Your chewing slowed slightly as you shook your head. “No. I haven’t dated anyone since…”


End file.
